memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:Pages for deletion
Clothing ;Shoe ;Hat ;Sun glasses OK, this is getting out of hand. We have articles about uniforms. Maybe we can have a single article about other clothing, but this is just nuts --OuroborosCobra talk 17:57, 12 July 2006 (UTC) *I'm still going to go with keeping this stuff, it's my opinion that everything ever in trek should eventually be compiled. However, I get why this stuff might annoy some people, so if we have to let it go we should create some kind of policy on what goes and what stays, because there are endless articles like this, spoon for example. Jaf 18:15, 12 July 2006 (UTC)Jaf *Maybe not keep them, but they should be merged (with entirely different content) into other articles. IE: Guinans hats should one day have a page, maybe "El-Aurian Fasion"? And the ENT crews hats should be on their uniform page somewhere. As are their sunglasses, which were referenced in a couple episodes (include "The Forge", where Archer offers T'Pol his sunglasses, and she mentions the extra eyelid...) But shoe may be completely useless. so Revamp and merge. - AJ Halliwell 15:48, 13 July 2006 (UTC) Star Wreck (parody novel series) As Heartless as I don't want to sound, this doesn't seem like it belongs on MA. I understand it's clearly a heavy parody of Star Trek (not subtle in the least bit by the way) but as at least one of the covers advertises: An Unauthorized Parody. I can see us having a section of it, on the parody page, and links to another site dedicated to it if possible: but having an entire series guide seems ridiculous! Can we "trans-wiki" (move) this to a Wikipedia article, and just link to that? - AJ Halliwell 09:36, 29 July 2006 (UTC) * Actually, the parodies page is getting rather deep with articles-- currently 33 different subsections. I wonder if we should start disassembling it into Star Trek parodies (television) (or rather yet, separate the cartoon tv parodies from the live action tv parodies), Star Trek parodies (films), and Star Trek parodies of literature, or comics or novels or however you want to put it, then perhaps merge this with that. --Alan del Beccio 00:14, 30 July 2006 (UTC) pms-ing templates ;Template:User pms-1, Template:User pms-2, Template:User pms-3: Created by User:Afullo, I'm not sure what these say, but I guess the bigger question is, do we really need or want them? --Alan del Beccio 00:14, 30 July 2006 (UTC) :Well, I only know "PMS" in a completely different context. ;) Anyway, as always, I vote delete on any Babel language template for which no MA edition exists. -- Cid Highwind 13:50, 30 July 2006 (UTC) :I agree about deleting the pms-n templates, but I do think that having some templates available for languages that we currently do not have corresponding MA editions could be useful in gauging potential interest and/or support for a future edition (especially for more widely-used languages, such as Italian). Someone interested in starting a new edition would have a base of potential contributors to draw from. We should be selective about new language templates, though. -- Renegade54 17:09, 30 July 2006 (UTC) *'Delete'. Hehe, I looked this up and meant to comment the other day. Turns out it's a language spoken in Northern Italy. - AJ Halliwell 16:38, 2 August 2006 (UTC) ???? Not sure if this was a test page or not, but it was simply a redirect to Star Trek: First Contact that also contained a second link (en:Star Trek: First Contact) to the film as well. --Alan del Beccio 00:38, 2 August 2006 (UTC) *'Delete'. Eh? - AJ Halliwell 16:38, 2 August 2006 (UTC) *'Delete'. Unneeded on an English wiki. --From Andoria with Love 22:38, 2 August 2006 (UTC) Plymouth Road Runner A vague article to begin with, I just watched Carpenter Street specifically to grab a screencap of this car for the article, however I saw no such vehicle (=Road Runner). In fact, according to the original version of this article (from history) written by an IP user: :"this is a type of car called a station wagon it has 4 doors and a cargo bay at the back carpenter street ENT" ...which quite clearly indicates that this individual was speaking of a station wagon, which is what Loomis drove, and which '''was not' a Road Runner. --Alan del Beccio 01:00, 2 August 2006 (UTC) *'Delete,' do we know it was ''never used? Could it have been one of the cars Archer tried to break into with his scanner? (Either way, this content should go.) - AJ Halliwell 16:38, 2 August 2006 (UTC) *:"I just watched Carpenter Street specifically to grab a screencap of this car for the article, however I saw no such vehicle. --Alan del Beccio 01:00, 2 August 2006 (UTC)" --Alan del Beccio 22:11, 2 August 2006 (UTC) * What kind of station wagon? I haven't seen the episode. Why should the Road Runner go IF it was indeed part of the episode? --Sasoriza 22:21, 2 August 2006 (UTC) *:Wow-- okay, again: "I just watched Carpenter Street specifically to grab a screencap of the PLYMOUTH ROAD RUNNER for the article, however I saw no such vehicle -- therefore this article is irrelevant, as the Road Runner is not part of the Star Trek universe. As for what type of station wagon, I can't seem to ID it at the moment, however I do know what it is not-- a Road Runner. --Alan del Beccio 22:30, 2 August 2006 (UTC) : Well yes, Alan, I understood that; I was addressing AJ, who said "Either way, this content should go". In other words, I was wondering why an automobile (or anything for that matter) should be excluded if it's part of an episode. --Sasoriza 22:44, 2 August 2006 (UTC) *I don't know much about cars, but I'll take Alan's word for it in this case. Delete. --From Andoria with Love 22:36, 2 August 2006 (UTC) *I dunno, maybe we should have someone check and Carpenter Street for caps just in case, it might be somewhere in that episode. (Jk. I must've misread yer first post - thought you meant you specifically capped the station wagon, and it wasn't it, not that you check'd'm all.) - AJ Halliwell 23:13, 2 August 2006 (UTC) *'UPDATE' -- just an FYI: Loomis's car, was a 1968 Chevrolet Caprice station wagon. --Alan del Beccio 04:27, 4 August 2006 (UTC) Dodge V8 pickup Same as above. First off, you can't tell a V8 truck from anything other truck unless you get a good look at the engine, which in this case, was not seen. Secondly, like above, the vehicle shown looks like no Dodge pickup I've ever seen. The one looks like a modified military vehicle (a la the Phoenix rocket) and the other looks like a kitbash. Either way, this name is wrong, and these two vehicles are listed at truck, for a lack of better name/home. --Alan del Beccio 06:47, 4 August 2006 (UTC)